


the light at the end of the tunnel

by martinskishipper1



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinskishipper1/pseuds/martinskishipper1
Summary: Tandy has a nightmare that leaves her facing herself, and hidden feelings.





	the light at the end of the tunnel

Tandy thought something would come out of talking with Detective O'Reilly, but she was back at square one. 

The world was cruel and she had to figure out some way to navigate her way in it.

She has lost all hope that she can ever have. Her life has become a daily routine of screwing up, and running away from her problems, without even attempting to tackle them upfront. But it is impossible to turn everything back around when it's already damaged. Those nights she has stayed in the abanonded church were lonely, leaving her to dwell in her misery, until the next morning hits. That night when that rich kid attempted to hurt her, she contemplated whether she can handle this way of living. But her saving grace popped up at the church, after speaking with O'Reilly.

-

_Tyrone handed her a black T-shirt and a pair of grey sweats, as she looked at the items in confusion. "The weather isn't too hot right now, and I don't know about you going back to that church." He tells her. Tandy could hear his concern, but she didn't want his pity._

_"That's not your choice to make." She hissed at him, turning on her heel to leave out the window._

_Her hands reached out to raised the window back up, when the loud sound of thunder startled her. She had an umbrella back it was at the church, along with her blankets and a few pillows she managed to smuggle during some of her con work. Tandy rolled her eyes and slowly turned around, finding Tyrone still standing beside his bed, his arms crossed._

_"Have I convinced you to reconsider yet?" He asked._

_"No, you're out of your mind. Your parents are just down the hall, and I only came here to find out why you skipped out on our training the other night at the church."_

_"I told you I had practice."_

_"Bullshit. You're avoiding me, and you know it."_

_He opened his mouth to say something in response, but didn't bother when he took in her disheveled hair. She looked tired and he didn't feel like arguing with her. Tyrone was sure that she had a rough day._

_"I'm telling the truth, Tandy. These new powers can't be my only focus, I have other things that need my attention."_

_"Well I don't! I'm lost every single day with all of this, and I-I just..." She was trying to keep it together, not wanting to show the stress that she has been over the past few days. Any time she made contact with anyone she'll become scared, and catious. And she no longer had Liam to drown those worries out._

_Tyrone stepped closer to her._

_"Tandy, what is it?" He searches her face to detect the problem, but he was coming up with nothing. Everything else seemed magically perfect when it doesn't concern the both of them. Tandy was confused as to what they were supposed to be. Two strangers who keep meeting up, only to leave each-other with unfinished answers every single time? It was becoming too much for her._

_"I'm leaving first thing in the morning." Was all she said, before taking the items that he had placed on the bed, and heading into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her._

_-_

That one night end up becoming another, and another...until she realized a week went by.

Her and Tyrone never bring it up how she's there almost all the time, enjoying each-other way too much for her to go back all of a sudden. His parents leave for work first thing in the morning, and so does he for school. That leaves her in the house for a bit, and she spends the rest of the day wherever she sets out for. Tyrone has offered to give her some money to get by for a few days, but she could never take it from him, when he is already providing a safe shelter for her.

The lights were completely off in his room, his laptop paused on an episode of _Rick & Morty_ they were watching earlier. Tyrone was on the left side of the bed, laying ontop of the covers, while she was under them. She figured she would get proper rest after such a long day, only to sit up quickly when she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Tandy gasped and held her chest. As soon as Tyrone heard her, he sat up.

He stared down at her. "What's the matter?" 

She tried to explain but she was crying, unable to get a single word out. Tyrone nods understandingly and scoots closer to her.

"Take your time..." He says softly, rubbing her arm to comfort her.

Tandy was quiet for a few moments, before turning to him. "This happened before. It's just a stupid nightmare, you can go back to sleep."

Tyrone eyes widened a bit. "You're calling that just a nightmare? Tandy, you're sweating."

He moves a few strands of her hair behind her ear to see her fully. Her hair stayed down in embarrassment and knew that she couldn't keep this to herself anymore. He has saw her at her most vulnerable state, not even her own mother has caught notice of it.

"They started after my dad died. I'll have nightmares about sinking all the way down in the ocean, unable to get back up," She says quietly, closing her eyes as the memory of that helpless little girl in that car went through her head. "I was supposed to die too, Ty."

His chest tightened at her words, and held a hand to her back. "That's not true," Tyrone assured her. "You can't hold on to that for the rest of your life. I understand how it feels to lose someone you thought was supposed to be there. But you got to keep going, you have a lot to offer." 

Tandy turned around to glance at him. "Do you mean that?" 

Tyrone nods, "Every word." He tells her.

Tandy feels her heart swell.

It wasn't unlike Tyrone to bring her mood up, and he is successful every single time. But she tries not to take take it to heart too much, knowing that he was doing it because they have become so close. Friends were supposed to be there at the worst times. The way he treats her is no different from anyone else, but she still could feel something lingering. Just not sure if it is wise to be curious about what it was.

"Dad must've turned the air back on." He mutters, throwing on the blanket he got from his closet before bed. The first night she stayed over, he took the floor and it continued that way, until Tandy was fed up and let him in the bed. Tyrone refused the first few times and tried to convince her he was fine. Only for her to open her eyes in the middle of the night and finding him lying on top of the covers, sound asleep as she admired him. _He was so sweet to her._

"How about you actually consider being comfortable in your own room?"

Tandy flipped back the covers on his side and laid back on the pillow behind her, waiting for him to move.

"Tandy, I'm f-"

"No you're not," She interjects. "I trust you. I wouldn't be here all the time if I didn't."

She held her hands up defensively, causing him to laugh and eventually got under the covers as well. Tandy's eyes followed him and laughs to herself when she noticed how close he was to the dresser on his side, his body half way in the bed and halfway out.

"You're something, Tyrone Johnson." Tandy says, her lips in a slight smile.

"Glad that you're finding me about to break my back amusing." 

A giggle escapes Tandy's mouth and she turned her body in his direction, Tyrone doing the same. She has watched him pick out clothes for her to wear every night, to the point where she goes into his dresser and fish out something herself. But tonight she was wearing the black hoodie.

Well, _his_ hoodie.

He managed to keep his compsure the entire night, even though he found himself staring fondly at her wearing it as she walks around his room. All the time they have been spending together, and learning more on their connection had him falling. Tyrone didn't think that it could possibly happen when he has to juggle a few things all at once, but he wanted to give it a shot with Tandy. If only she wants that as well.

"So, when are you going to invite me to one of your games?" 

Tyrone smiles warmly at her. "I'm not stopping you."

Her eyes softened at him as he started to closed his eyes again. She felt something in her go off and sat up, holding his cheek as she crashed her lips onto his. Tandy could feel his body tense up at her sudden action, but eventually he started kissing back. His hands went to her waist and held a tight grip on the hoodie, bringing her down to straddle his lap. She felt herself melting in his arms and leaned her head to the side, taking everything he was giving her.

"Tandy," Tyrone breathes into her mouth, his eyes hazy as he stared at her. "What are we doing?"

"I-I don't know," She stammers, leaning her head against him. Tyrone licked his lips and held her as close as he could. "Maybe...this is nice. And I'm finding myself thinking about you all the time."

Tyrone chuckles at her. "Are you saying that you're falling for me?" 

"I didn't say that."

"Nah, I'm sure you did."

"Well, I'll be leaving," Tandy went to get off of him, only for him to bring her back down. They laughed quietly for a bit and Tandy lets out a surprised yelp when Tyrone flips them. His stare was intense and she felt herself growing shy, looking away. 

Tyrone's took her chin between his fingers, lifting it for her to meet his eyes again. 

"I _want_ to be with you Tandy," He leans into her neck, biting and leaving open mouthed kisses all over. Tandy sighs in content and wraps her legs around his waist, her hand moving up to the nape of his neck to keep him close. Tyrone lifts his head and Tandy brings him down to her lips again, his tongue slipping in, making her become relaxed at how much care he was putting into everything.

 "Do you want to be with me?" He says against her lips.

All the guys she has lost in her life, and she managed to find the most loyal one. _That was enough to make her stay._

 

 

"Yes, I want to be with you too, Ty."

 


End file.
